nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Top Ten Game Franchises I Want Back This Gen
Because I'm bored here is a top ten list of what game franchises I personally want to see return in some way in next-gen glory! (That we aren't confirmed to be getting already) 10. XCOM To be honest this is only here because I want more XCOM. Enemy Unknown quickly became one of my favorite games of all time, so of course I want more to come eventually for my PS4. 9. Medal of Honor I would love it if we could go back to the series' roots, with a remake of both the original Medal of Honor and Medal of Honor: Frontline (If you want to go chronologically you actually have to play the games side by side switching out between missions) into one new Medal of Honor that brings WW2 to light in glorious next-gen, keeping with modern shooter standards but at the same time bringing back that older feel with the same great soundtrack and perhaps slightly arcadier feel such as having non-regenerative health, with a story straight out of a fun action movie! 8. Metro Metro: Last Light is BEAUTIFUL on PC, and I would love to see a re-release on next gen consoles. I also would of course love to see another entry in this fantastic series. 7. Darkest of Days I know, I know, WTF MM why the *bleep* would you bring up that horrible game that was like something a bunch of high-schoolers threw together in a weekend? Well because the premise was *bleep*ing GENIUS. You are a time traveler who goes back to other periods of history to ensure historical battles and such go the way they are supposed to go after other time travelers muck everything up, bringing you to tons of different locations and also sometimes giving you a futuristic assault rifle and basically letting you go crazy! But as I said, the game was HORRIBLE. What I want to see is a remake with proper talent and a budget behind it, featuring tons of different eras to go to besides just WW1, WW2, and the Civil War, like Medieval times, Vietnam, heck through in a future level or a per-historic level with dinosaurs! There is so much potential and I would love to see this idea come again as a proper game this gen! 6. Jak and Daxter This series was one of my absolute favorite on PS2, and while Jak 3 may have more or less finished the story, there is still potential for more, as Jak X and Lost Frontier have taken advantage of. How about a Jak 4, where Jak and Daxter have to take on Gol and Maia who were clearly hinted at having a re-appearance that never game to fruition? Or how about going through with the reboot idea Naughty Dog originally had. They complained about it not being "Jak and Daxter" enough and how the fans wouldn't like it and how at the point they'd gotten to it would only exist for brand recognition, etc. But honestly after the MASSIVE change Jak 2 was from the first game, and seeing as how incredible as Jak 2 was, myself and many other fans I'm sure would be more then happy if you send the characters through another major rendition. I personally was really intrigued by that Daxter concept art that was shown, I wouldn't mind a new perhaps more adult orientated Jak and Daxter as opposed to the teen-orientated originals. I really hope Naughty Dog reconsiders their decision to scrap what sounded like would be an awesome reboot. 5. Half-Life This one is obvious, Half-Life 3 blah blah blah. Come on Valve, you've got a story to finish, don't leave the fans hanging like this! 4. Batman Arkham Asylum and Arkham City are two of the best games of last gen, and Scarecrow is one of the best Batman villains of all time. After the creepy and well-hidden easter eggs in Arkham City, it appears to be heavily implied that we should expect a third Arkham game with Scarecrow as the main antagonist built on glorious next-gen. YES PLEASE, MAKE IT HAPPEN. 3. Doom Technically Doom 4 has been confirmed and has been for a while but still, I'm listing this here. Doom and Quake are legendary, and hold up surprisingly well considering their age, primarily helped by the fact that they just don't make shooters like that anymore, keeping them fresh and unique experience so many years later. I LOVED Doom 3, but especially after the disappointment of the UNGODLY boring Rage, I really just want to see id software, the grandfathers of the FPS genre, go back to the genre's roots. I want Doom 4 to be all-out, fast-paced chaos as you operate a MASSIVE arsenal of powerful weapons to beat the demon hordes back while moving around at fast speeds, relying on your ability to dodge and fire rather then dependence on cover to survive. I want secret passage-ways and large open-ended levels with massive amounts of enemy and weapon variety, and I want to be able to Quake-style rocket jump. Please id Software, that style should never have died out the way it did, it needs to be brought back and I think you're the development team to do it! 2. Fallout This can be chalked up to largely the same reason as XCOM but, even though in my opinion, as a fan of the originals, Fallout 3 was like a really poorly done fan fiction, I don't care. Fallout is such a great franchise and I want MORE. EVEN IF IT'S BETHESDA AGAIN I WILL BUY THE MOST EXPENSIVE EDITION YOU HAVE ON OFFER. JUST GIVE ME MORE OF ONE OF MY FAVORITE FRANCHISES! PLEASE! 1. Transformers Why is this number one, you ask? WHY IS THIS NUMBER ONE!? BECAUSE, first of all, Planetside 2 is coming to PS4, a free-to-play sci-fi shooter with matches filled with LITERALLY THOUSANDS OF PLAYERS. Now imagine this: What if there was the same thing, but EVERY PLAYER HAD THE ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO A VEHICLE AT ANY TIME, whether you were a tank, a car, a jet, a helicopter, a truck, A *bleep*ING DINOSAUR, you could transform with the click of the left analog stick, with thousands of players in MASSIVE battles. Fall of Cybertron was very much about a large scale, with things such as the level where you command a city-sized transformer called Metroplex, now with next-gen technology SO MUCH MORE can be done! Too many people take this franchise for granted, it truly is special. The lore, the characters, it's all great, and it's a PERFECT world to take advantage of the next gen technology. ACTIVISION, DO NOT *bleep* THIS OPPORTUNITY UP! So anyway, what franchises that haven't been confirmed do you want to see re-appear this gen? Category:Blog posts